seconde chance
by Miss Demon
Summary: Et si le destin offrait à Loki une seconde chance avec une nouvelle famille et peut-être trouver l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait 2 semaines que le Dieu du mensonge était enfermé depuis son retour de Midgard, on l'avait condamné pour les vingt prochains siècles.

Lui le grand Loki emprisonnait dans une pièce sombre ou la lumière et la chaleur du soleil ne traverse jamais ses murs, pour seul luxe un lit en paille, il aurait pu le supporte qu'on lui prive de sa liberté.

Mais c'était sans compté sur Odin et ses idées de génie qui lui priva de sa magie ainsi que sa voix le restant de sa vie. Comment le Dieu du mensonge, de la malice, de la tromperie pouvait encore prétendre à ce titre sans ses chants de sirène qui embobiner ses victimes.

Sans il n'était plus que Loki, seulement Loki rien de plus. On lui avait tout pris.

*….*

Quand Thor avait entendu le jugement de son frère, il fut soulagé Loki aller vivre certes il était emprisonné, priver de sa voix et magie mais vivant cette seule pensée le rassurer.

Thor avait rendu visite à Loki seulement 2 fois, sa première visite était daté du jour du procès ce soir la il s'était rendu à la prison d'Asgard ou séjourner son frère ,lorsque le dieu du tonnerre voulu entrait il resta devant la porte, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y rentre là, devant lui, son frère, assis les mains tremblantes sur ses jambes croisées ,la bouche ouverte ou aucun son ne voulait sortir le prince d'Asgard comprit qu'il essayait de parle, ne supportent pas cette image pour la première fois de sa vie il prie la fuite.

La seconde fois était lorsque l'alarme sonna Loki avait disparu. Le futur roi d'Asgard couru jusqu'à la cellule du Dieu de la malice afin de vérifier l'information.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il ouvrit la porte la laissa grande ouverte autorisent le soleil a entre éclairé cette cage lugubre qui retenait son cher frère enfermer , il regarda chaque recoin jusqu'à que son regard se pose sur les vêtements de son frère qui se soulever de façon régulière, sans la lumière du jour il ne l'aurait surement pas remarque, alors doucement , armait de son marteau, on n'est jamais assez prudent, il s'approcha des habillez poser au sol s'accroupit, tendit sa main qui attrapa le bout de tissu , tira doucement et se ficha sur place.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était tout simplement impossible pourtant cacher sous ce tas se trouvait un enfant endormi, sans trop réfléchir Thor l'enroula précieusement dans sa cape et se dirigea vers ses appartements, en espérant trouver une vraie idée d'ici là.

* * *

_Et voila mon premier chapitre de ma première Fanfic , si vous trouvé des erreurs d'orthographe grammaire ou autre je vous jure que je le fait pas exprès la langue Français ne m'aime pas!_

_sinon j'espère que sa vous plaira._


	2. Chapter 2

-" Que dois-je faire ? "

C'est la question que Thor se poser depuis son arrivé à ses appartements, car endormie sur son lit un enfant de petite taille qui ressemblait à son frère, devait-il prévenir son père ? Le remettre en prison ? Prétendre que c'était son fils ? Pas besoin d être un génie pour savoir qu'il s agissait de mauvaises idées.

Il lui fallait de l'aide habituellement ces auprès de Loki qui demander conseil quand il n'était pas disponible ou pas d humeurs à répondre il demander auprès de son père ou mère, mais oui sa mère voilà !

-" Garde, hurla Thor, faite venir mère dans mes appartements et dite lui de venir seul ! "

Sur ceux le garde partit chercher la reine d'Asgard il ne rester plus cas patienter.

10 minutes plus tard Frigga toqua à la porte puis rentra elle demanda:

-" Que t'arrive t-il pour me demande en urgence ?

-Mère je …regardait plutôt vous comprendrez. "

La Femme d'Odin suivi le regard de son fils pour apercevoir sur son lit enrouler dans une cape rouge sûrement celle de Thor pensa telle, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-" Thor sait tu qui il est ?

-Non, il ne fait penser à Loki.

-Ces normal il s'agit de Loki, mais je ne pensé pas qui rajeunirait autant ! Rigola la reine d'Asgard

-Mère qu'avais vous fait ? Ce n'est pas vous qui…"

Elle reprit plus serieuement lâchent du regard l'enfant endormi pour fixe Thor

-"Je l'ai simplement protégé, je ne peux t'en explique plus, écoute-moi bien tu dois l'emmener loin d'ici sans que personne ne sage !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire il faut mettre ton frère à l' abri je t'en prie Thor. "

Le prince du tonnerre savait que sa mère n'agissait jamais sans raison valable elle fournisse toujours une explication à ces actes mais, la rien. Elle lui demandait juste de mettre Loki à l' abri, mais de quoi ou qui ? Mais si son frère est en danger il devait le protéger.

-Bien nous partiront à Mingard demain il sera à l'abri. fini par répondre Thor, je pars faire les préparatifs, pouvais vous le surveiller.

Sur ces mots le prince Asgard sortie sans un regard pour sa mère, la femme d'Odin savait que son fils était en colère, c'était trop tôt pour avouer, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Elle reporta son attention sur son cadet endormit et lui murmura:

-Soit fort mon fils, pour toi la vérité sera plus dure à accepter, mais comprend que je le fais pour ton bien.

Le lendemain le prince d'Asgard parti dans la plus grande discrétion sans que personnes ne s'aperçoit de son départ avec son frère dans les bras a qui le sommeille ne semble pas lâcher.

* * *

Mission chapitre 2 accomplie en espèrent qui vous plaira

a bientôt.


End file.
